Out of the Abyss
Escape from the Drow. It began in the murky darkness of Velkynvelve prison, the heroes slumped in their chosen corners alongside their fellow prisoners. The prisoners themselves are a bunch of misfits, though standing out as surface dwellers are Avalon, Felinor and Sterling. Enter Trongar and Kaulder two new prisoners, which dawned a new time in the prison. Bonds were formed between prisoners, Sterling made a friend for life in young myconid Stool whilst Avalon befriended Dwarf Eldeth and Deep Gnome Jimjar. A high ranking Drow with a maimed arm Jorlan comes to break conversation with the prisoners, he offers a distraction so they can escape. The prisoners, desperate for escape, take him up on the offer and so the plan comes together. Jorlan, true to his word, takes half the drow guard away, leaving just enough for the prisoners to deal with. The heroes escape plan started off well, gaining control of the army but two casualties were accumulated in the first moments, the Drow Sarith and the Derro Bupido. Unluckily for the prisoners, Asha Vandree, Ilvaras second-in-command and a squad of guards were waiting for them at a final exit. The orc Ront lost his life in the fight and a lightning bolt from Asha knocked Sterling Jarvey unconscious. However after Daerendil the Quaggoth felled Asha before the escape. The prisoners first point of call was the Duergar city of Gracklstaugh. Topsy and Turvy, two Deep Gnome prisoners had left one night without an explanation. The group ran into the goblins Yuk Yuk and Spiderbait, known as the web-runners who (for a price) showed the group the way across the silken paths. However it was over the silken paths that the group lost another member, Shuushar the Kua-Toa pacifist. Trongar faced when his fear of water when a cave-in caused them to navigate a flooding temple. Honorary Keepers of the Flame In Gracklstaugh the party got up to a few adventures, at first they reached the market and traded their drow gear for normal wears to attempt to make themselves stand out less. This didn’t last long however when a mutated insane stone giant burst into the market, the core team took down the giant without killing him, but a fight almost broke out with the Gracklstaugh guard when Trongar decided to take the captains helmet. Luckily for the group, this was interrupted by a stone giant who took them to his leader Stonespeaker Hgraam. Hgraam told the group of worrying things, demons being unleashed and Demigorgon on the rise, before parting he gifted the party with the Stonespeaker Crystal. On their way out of Clan Cairngorm tunnels, they are stopped by Duergar soldiers in red cloaks who identify themselves as the Keepers of the Flame in service to Themberchaud. Taken quickly to Themberchaud, who just happens to be a large adult red dragon. They are tasked with finding an Egg and the Derro Droki. This task led them to the Whorlstone tunnels where they discovered a large obelisk being manipulated by a derro sorcerer using it to do Demigorgons will. Finding the egg, the group decided it would be best to take it themselves, thinking a red dragon ally would be extremely helpful. Droki was then stopped from talking (Sterling cut out his tongue and taken to Themberchaud to be punished for what he did. Themberchaud then proceeded to eat Droki after burning him alive. The party then proceeded to flee the city, saying goodbye to the fellow surviving prisoners Eldeth, Daerendil and Jimjar. It was in the next month of travelling to Neverlight Grove, Stools home, that the egg hatched and so Charizard was born, imprinting on Trongar as his mother. The group were ambushed by a group of Gricks, and when searching the lair, they found two small bodies, identified as Topsy and Turvy, Avalon dug them a grave. Guests of the Grove The group immediately got the feeling something was wrong in the Grove, with there being a split in factions, some following Sovereign Basidia and the rest following Sovereign Phylo. The heroes are put to use right away in the grove, tasked with solving certain problems, clearing out a Grick Alpha in which Kaulder the brave Dwarf fell to it’s onslaught. During this time however, Sterling done some investigating, finding an odd impression from the leaders amongst the circles of builders and growers. The group then reunited and they brainstormed about what to do next, they put Basidia in protective custody of the Hunters and Explorers and proceeded to the ironically named Garden of Welcome. Finding a horrid place of death and decay, Yestabrod, the leader of the circle of masters now deformed beyond recognition emerged speaking of the Lady of Decays. The characters after victory have a vision of the Lady of Decay herself Zuggtmoy having her wedding dress fitted. Following this vision, the party helps Basidia and all those not following Phylo, to flee the Grove and hopefully seek a new home. Liberators of Blingdenstone Roughly a days journey out from the city they run into a trading caravan, guarded by their fellow ex-prisoners Eldeth, Daerendil and Jimjar along with a new ally in the form of the half-elf ranger Zaaliah. Demons attack the newly formed group and felinor is knocked unconscious in the fight against a large Balgura demon. Entering the city they see a bustling city filled t o the brim with gnomes, The party made contact with the Blingdenstone leaders, the Diggermattocks. The party is asked to scout out the Pudding Kings territory, and to broker a peace treaty with the wererats. The party splits and so Sterling, Zaaliah and Trongar proceed to the Wererats while Felinor and Avalon go to stealthily investigate the Pudding King. Avalon and Felinor uncover that an army of Oozes lay in wait in the north east of the city, under the control of the Pudding King, an odd looking deep gnome, and his two children. They find out where his court is and report back to the diggermattocks of what they saw. The other three, made their way through the wererat area with no sign of anything, until they came to the main square, where roughly 40 deep-gnomes were gathered, some in wererat form. Negotiations began and Chipgrin agreed to meet with Dorbo Diggermattock. An alliance was made and a war council was formed to decide a plan to take the rest of the city back. The group were tasked with banishing a dangerous earth elemental that corrupted any made by the Deep Gnomes and to locate the summoning circle. It was at this point that following a conversation with Avalon, Sterling took a gamble and left the city with a few gnomes to seek aid for the coming fight. So the rest of the group after a day of searching found the summoning circle, it just happened to be guarded by some Basilisks. They won but at a cost, Trongar was turned to stone. Following another couple of days recovery and the healing of Trongar, the war council was ready for war, Avalon made a speech to inspire the troops, before breaking off with Felinor and Zaaliah to cut the head off of the snake, to kill the pudding king, Trongar took lead of the vanguard, leading the earth elementals recently summoned in the first charge against the oozes, he however was surrounded by too many, but before lapsing into unconsciousness, he saw charging into battle Sterling Jarvey atop a spore controlled Bullette, leading the Myconids and their spore servants into save the day. The pudding king was felled by Avalon sending the remaining oozes into disarray and the gnome-allied army won the day. They followed a Deep Gnome tunnel to the surface when from behind they hear the shrill of Ilvara, and see a group of drow bearing on them, Trongar wishes to stand but Sterling and Felinor had already began to run, so Avalon almost having to drag Trongar away, began to run straight for the surface. Coming into the first sunlight they have seen in years, they are almost blinded but being surface born the 5 heroes quickly adapt and prepare themselves for the fight to comes. The Drow emerge and a fight ensues with Sterling using his new power to make multiples of himself. The battle is a huge mess, with Jorlan turning on his Drow allies, attempting to take Ilvaras life, this turned the tide of the battle with Ilvara eventually falling at Felinors hands. Short Lived Freedom and Primal Dawn Rises. Relaxing in Northhaven, the party were doing things around the town to recover and help their sanity from their time underground recover. An old ally, Eldeth interrupts their holiday by giving them a letter from her king Bruenor Battlehammer. He’s tasked them with proving themselves by first seeking out Valstadt of Ironmaster. Eldeth wishes them luck and gifts them with mounts, dwarven war rams. The quintet travel to Ironmaster, along their way they aided an injured man attacked by bandits, they spared the life of an urchin who tried to steal from them, and proceeded to feed him and his family along with teaching him how to hunt, they then came across another man who lured them into a trap but the party showed mercy to the man who purposefully lured them in. The arrived at Ironmaster to find it populated not only by Dwarves but Frost Giants too. Valstadt himself reveals that what happened on their journey was orchestrated by him to test them, and he was pleased with what he saw. He then tests them physically by revealing his true form, that of the Time Lord, he summons a minion of his that provides a challenge for the group, a challenge that they pass. He then gives them direction to retrieve certain vestiges around the world. Their first target is a couple weeks travel away, the great arena of Ascore. Owned by Baron Foster, the self made man, who they soon learn is a big fan of Sterling Jarvey. A woman from Sterlings past is also on show, Caitlin Barker, whom he wrote the failed cookbook with, it appeared there are hard feelings, at least on Sterlings part. The Baron gets Sterling and ‘his retinue’ to take on his 5 round arena challenge. The part faces rounds against Bandits, Gnolls and Minotaurs, easing past all three. The penultimate round led to the champion gladiator Kronax and his pet Gnarfang being revealed to the crowds roars, however the group faces the two and comes out best, with the crowd screaming for Trongar to finish Kronax, the Baron obliged with a thumbs down. The final round was a true test of the squads abilities as a great Behir, created by the Giants to kill Dragons, is released. Trongar being dragonborn was targeted first by the Behir who constricted him in his grasp and proceeded to swallow him whole. Avalon however revealed his trump card by polymorphing himself into a great white T-Rex, which after taking the full force of the Behirs lightning breath, tears out monstrosities neck. Trongar thought dead, emerges from the rear end of the beast. The group, victorious, collects their winnings from the bet made by Felinor secretly before the challenge began and Sterling collected his own special prize from the Baron, a Hippogriff he named Starscream. The team leaves, pockets heavier and reputation growing, a name spreads, possibly formed by the Baron, whispered on the lips of the crowd and in the towns that the team passes through, Primal Dawn rises. Primal Dawn begins their journey further south, towards the Dwarven desert settlement of Deserts End. The group arrives and meets a Elf named Eltos. Sterling on Starscream, Trongar on Charizard and Felinor following on foot approach the town. Suddenly within 150ft, arrows fly at the group, hitting their marks, Sterling dismounted sending Starscream back to Avalon, Trongar and Charizard fly back as well. Leaving Felinor and Sterling to run towards the town walls taking another bunch of arrows as they run. Avalon uses his polymorph spell to turn into a giant eagle, leading Starscream and Charizard on a rescue mission, which following Charizard doing a fly-by breath attack, while Avalon and Starscream pick up the two stranded heroes. The night that follows consists of Avalon and Felinor going on a stealth mission to scout out the town, they manage to get in and find out there are three different clans, Goliaths, Dragonborn and the Brotherhood from Felinors past. Back on the hill Eltar their new companion reveals that he was a member of the Brotherhood, Sterling proceeds to tie him up and put him in a position to be hung, he leaves him balancing for a long time while Avalon and Felinor take Trongar to the Dragonborn clan inside the city, hoping to broker an alliance to take the city, the Dragonborn wish to ally with the Brotherhood who also no longer wish to be stuck in this town, begrudgingly Felinor agrees to go with this plan so long as he gets a chance for revenge later. Eltar claims that he won’t turn on them and they release him from his bonds, he then proceeds to run towards the town. Avalon freezes him in place as Felinor fires his crossbows, sticking him with three bolts and knocking him unconscious from the pain. Primal Dawn then quickly moved to the gate where they meet Trongar and some of his tribesman, Sterling signals the attack by flying up and releasing the unconscious Eltar from up high who plummets and splats on the large statue in the town centre. The team makes their way into the manor at the centre of town, inside where they find the now throne room of the Fire Giant Tyrant Draxar. He is flanked by two cages containing Trongars Chief and Uncle Honoheike, and his Cousin, Konoheike along with three huge goliaths, the biggest being Kurchak the clans leader. While Trongar, Felinor, Avalon and Charizard take on the enemies, Sterling freed Trongars family members. After a hard fought battle Trongar finally slays the Giant. A feast was hosted in the manor, in honour of the heroes who helped liberate the tribe, during this feast, the tribes Shaman, Aiorao had Trongar commune with Garyx through the fire, whereby Garyx spoke to Trongar, telling him he has chosen him as his champion and gave Trongar the boon of the Ascended Dragonborn. Sterling and Avalon meet the bachelorette party (Also Felinor gets his Revenge) While the feasting and celebrations are going on Avalon brings Sterling to help Felinor track down the remaining members of the Brotherhood, specifically Edwin and Vanessa. They track horse prints to a close by tavern, where inside, Sterling and Avalon are distracted by a group of lovely ladies on a bachelorette party for their friend Victoria. Sterling tried it with the bride to be but Bella ,the plumpest of the group, decides to tag along with the two. Sterling makes his move by getting the two women to their rented room to ‘show them his hippogriff’ however despite loving Starscream, Victoria declares she won’t be cheating on her fiancé and so Sterling moves his attentions to Bella. Bella comes down looking very underwhelmed while a window crash is heard from upstairs, followed by a shout of ‘Shit” from Sterling. Sterling somehow talks himself into the affection of Dawn another member of the bachelorette party. Whilst this happens, Avalon had been working his charm on the remaining Alexa and takes her up to her room; they’re not seen for the next hour or so. Sterling whilst working his charm also gets some intel by listening in to conversations. Felinor follows the leads downstairs, hearing the man by the fire talking about his gang killing innocents, he decides to try and join the conversation and gets the guy to speak about the day they killed Felinors parents. Felinor snaps and pulls his crossbows on the man, but what he didn’t expect was the mans associate to take his feet from under him, resulting in Felinor landing on his back with knees on his chest and a dagger to his throat. Luckily for Felinor, Sterling’s 15 minutes ended and he strolled down, leaving Dawn satisfied upstairs, he dashes across the room and takes the men by surprise, breaking the bragging mans neck with one strike of his hammer. The next man soon followed and the last one standing is the dwarf who confesses all knowledge he has. At this point Avalon came down stairs, followed by a hobbling Alexa, surprised by what he saw. A piece of paper is found on the body with directions to go to the Gravenhollow hideout. They find their way to Gravenhollow with Sterling and Avalon breaking into the hideout by aggravating the door man enough to come out (Sterling poked him in the eye) before locking him out of the hideout, and then playing a guess the password game with Felinor. The three go into the hideout and soon Felinor and Avalon are identified while Sterling is mingling with the crowd. A fight breaks out, Avalon polymorphs into a giant white ape and kills a number of bandits before his healing powers are needed and he drops back to his true form. It is revealed that Edwin ‘made a deal with the devil’ gaining himself powers and claiming Felinors parents had to be killed as sacrifices. Felinor doesn’t pay any attention, Sterling crushes the mans skull in and Vanessa is left for Felinor to finish in his own way. A Nogard Hunt. The team say their goodbyes to the tribesmen, though Trongar has a special goodbye both with his family and with Charizard. Sterling and Avalon refer to the beast they hunt as a Nogard to spare Trongar the pain of thinking about Charizard. The group travel through to the desert to the town of Kellet, When investigating the town, they found a young boy who was scared but gave them info on the unusual Brown Dragon. Felinor stayed with the boy and Starscream to protect him. The group track the dragon to a place where they see Orcs running away bloodied but when they look around, they see no dragon. The group split up around the area to spread the dragons attention. The dragon made a surprise atttack, breathing what appears as a sandstorm from his mouth. The heroes converge on the Dragon and attack it from all sides, with Sterling taking a fatal blow late on in the fight. Zaaliah fires a barrage of arrows in anger and fells the beast. Avalon rushes to Sterlings side preparing his revivify spell, Trongar begins requesting aid from Garyx and Zaaliah removes her Circlet of Wisdom to be consumed in the process. Avalon finishes the spell with a prayer to his mother to bless this spell. The life returns to Sterling as he sits up straight, ripping off his cloak and throwing it away. The Tomb of Karad Novar and the doorway in the sea. Finished with the Brown Dragon, the party claimed their prize, the Fists of the Earth Titan, granted to Trongar to increase his already great strength. Departing the lair of the dragon, The group took little Zak to an orphanage where he would be safe. Soon after Sterling left during the night, with only Avalon being awake to question why. At this point, Avalon also showed Sterling an ability of his armour, unlocked by his celestial blood, great white wings. The group found Sterlings first draft of his new book, finding that he has changed the way he portrays the group in his writing. Finding the entrance to the tomb, further in they find their way blocked by a group of guys calling themselves the Stygian Boys. These guys demanded all of the magic items the party had as a toll, Primal Dawn obviously refused and a fight ensued with the Stygian Boys proving nigh impossible to even hit. Primal Dawn eventually figured out that each man had a weak point referenced by his name. They attacked again, this time obliterating through the gang. Over the bridge the gang was blocking, an obelisk lay in wait with a hole at about chest height. Text read over it that sacrifice is necessary, indicating that a living blood sacrifice is required, Sterling obliged. Moving down the now revealed staircase, the group came face-to-face with an Androsphinx. It challenged them to a game of riddles which the group passed and received access to Novars treasure, the warhammer Judement. After these travels the group made their way to the port town of Salteagle. At this time Sterling found and introduced Zaaliah to her mother. Her mother confessed she left Zaaliah to her adopted family to protect her from her father but she wouldn't talk anymore until Zaaliah meets her one-week hence. Primal Dawn needed to find a crew to take them to the doorway located north east of the port town, somewhere under the sea. After hearing stories of a great beast that lurks by the doorway, they find the crew that's crazy enough to take them there, Captain Arnee and the Olympia. Not long after the Olympia sails out of sight of port does the notorious pirate Captain Flashheart attack. The ship-to-ship combat is lead by Felinor and Sterling, Felinor at the helm and Sterling commanding the cannons. Soon the crew of the Olympia, led by Trongar and first-mate Ronnie boarded the Dread Shark and came face-to-face with her captain and crew. The fight didn't last long with a raging Captain Arnee slaying Captain Flashheart in single combat. Hours of sailing later, the crew sights the glow from the doorway, but as soon as they see the glow they also see the shadow of the Kraken pass over it. Tentacles begin to rise from the water and the crew ready themselves for the fight of their lives. Sterling commands the cannons to fire to begin the fight. The fight is a long and a hard one, the crew of the Olympia suffering many casualties including first mate Ronnie, eventually an angry Avalon fired a high powered guiding bolt straight from his greatsword which went through the beasts mouth and out the back of its skull. Into the Doorway Avalon Polymorphed into a shark to get a rope attached to the doorway to guide the way, then to entice a scared Trongar into getting into the water, he polymorphed him into a shark. Using the key given to the party by Valstadt, Avalon opened the doorway and the group went through the glowing portal. Everything went black and half the group passed out, only Sterling and Felinor were conscious when they arrived in the clear blue of a lake. Having to save their fellow heroes though Felinor was not the strongest swimmer almost drowning himself, the group turned around to realise where they were, the Feywild. As they recovered, they noticed a figure walking towards them, a silhouette in the setting sun. The figure coming closer, was a woman, green haired with elven features but clearly not elven. The Nymph Talliah explains to the party why she has approached them and Trongar unwittingly agrees to aid her on behalf of Primal Dawn. Little did he know, he had fallen into one of the feywild traps, the binding contract. They travelled to the centaur village and come across a Centaur scouting party led by one named Behtoa who after conversing with Trongar (and a little help from Avalon) agreed to let them pass. Reaching the home of these fey creatures, Primal Dawn saw the place was full with centaurs and dryads with the odd Satyr and Pixie darting around. They saw Chyren at the head of a long table feasting with his elite guard and a few obviously higher-ranking Dryads. Trongar challenges Chyren to single combat by the beach whilst the others covertly head to the Heart Tree. Sterling attempts to deceive and entice Erynie to leave the Heart Tree and come find the prisoner he brought her (Talliah). She falls for his deception, twice in fact when a failed charm person spell is faked to seem real by Sterling. Talliah is slammed against a tree by Erynie's magic and so Avalon and Zaaliah burst from their hiding place to attack, landing great blows but not great enough to ruin Erynie's concentration as she slams Talliah into Zaaliah. The fight ensues and Zaaliah ends it by landing two arrows in both eyes of the evil bitch. Trongar meanwhile was on his last legs against the great Chyren, who regained control over his thoughts just before dealing a death blow to Trongar. Now normal, Chyren could not remember anything that had happened during Erynie's reign. Talliah completes her side of the contract by retrieving the Moonbow from the Heart Tree for Trongar before completing the joining ritual with Chyren that will keep the Heart Tree alive and the forest protected. Feast of Clan Battlehammer Primal Dawn arrived for the feast of Bruenor Battlehammer and ran into notable leaders such as Ser Lanniver of the Order of the Gauntlet and Davra of the Zentarim. Aquiring themselves some formal wear, the party was ready to feast. They entered the feasting hall and everybody was waiting for them, King Bruenor greeted them and the feast began. Avalon, after eating, went to greet his old friend Elias Durant, head of the Warrior Poets of Lotherath. Trongar went over to make amends with Sir Lanniver and make a better impression, Sir Lanniver then introduced Trongar to the man he was sat with, King Henry Prittleby. Sterling went over to the Dwarven scout Morista, who turned out to be the representative of the Emerald Enclave, making friends in the process. King Bruenor then spoke with Primal Dawn privately, asking them to lead an expedition to investigate demon activity in the underdark and they had to get the various faction leaders from the feast on board. Avalon got Elias to pledge support whilst the others got the council to pledge warriors. Avalon taking Felinor to bring the Order of the Gauntlet aboard, getting Sir Lanniver to pledge some veterans of the gauntlet. The rest of primal dawn including the met with Morista of the Emerald Enclave who turned to not actually be Morista it was in fact a changeling. Finally the entire team went to meet Davra of the Zentarim, striking a deal that meant 30% of all treasure goes to them and that Davra gets a full report regarding other factions and deals. The Immortal Crusade Begins The expedition ventures down and Primal Dawn goes back into the place they wish they never had to see again, the Underdark. Their first destination was Mantol Derith, the trading hub of the Underdark. Arriving here was a long journey and the expeditionary force took some casualties, losing a Dwarf and a Zentarim Agent. Arriving at the trading outpost the group realises that the place is a complete mess, the market is mostly abandoned and destroyed and the only signs of life are two Duergar chasing after 2 Deep Gnomes. They learn from Deep Gnome Peebles, a studier of Aberrations, that a gem of sorts has driven the outpost to chaos. Deciding to be on their way, the group moves to the Zentarim Enclave to seek out Ghazrim DuLoc. Zaaliah scouts the place out, finding a Drow envoy awaiting negotiations with Ghazrim however as soon as Ghazrim enters, a fight breaks out as one of the Drow attacks the Beholder allied to the Zentarim. Zaaliah lets the fight play out and kills the last remaining Drow. Gaining what they needed, the ring that points the way to Gravenhollow. Primal Dawn then retrieves all the resources they can from the Zentarim Warehouse and leaves for Gravenhollow. They stopped by Peebles saying they had some Beholder eyestalks for him and he says he'll take the group to his boss, who turned out to be a violent Beholder with extra eyes sewn onto him, Primal Dawn made quick work of him. The party was relatively unfettered on their journey to the great library. Avalon cured one of their scouts from madness following a troubling outburst and they lost another Dwarf in a fight with a huge pack of Gnolls. Gravenhollow was a much-needed respite from the Underdark Tunnels, its huge caverns were well lit and the huge storages of books were awe-inspiring. Sterling instantly went to look for his own works but couldn't find any and so placed his books 'where they should be'. Trongar had a book found for him that detailed the past of his people. Following a night of reading and rest, the group had learned a lot about the Demon Lords, learning of new ones, Orcus, Grazzt, Yeenoghu, Baphomet and Fraz'urblu along with those they already know of Demogorgon, Zuggtmoy and Jubilex. The librarian Ulthar, keeper of the past told them how to use the stonespeaker crystal to have visions that may help them and may not. Trongar had a vision of Gracklstaugh burning and Duergar fighting Duergar while the Derro tapped into demonic power. Zaaliah saw the Illithids with the Elder Brain Cyrog dead before Orcus, lord of undeath raised it again. Sterling saw the first arrival of Zuggtmoy in Neverlight Grove, seeing Phylo and Yestabrod bowing to her. Avalon finally saw a Drow Mage finish a summoning ritual and the demons come through the great rift that had been opened, he then heard a evil female laugh. The Splitting of Primal Dawn Following their visions and discussion on where to go next, a Drow Wizard by the name of Vizeran with his Death Slaad bodyguard approached the party, offering a solution to the Demon problem. Sterling did not trust the man and so refused to deal with him, instead taking Trongar and a few men to seek out Fraz’Urblu’s gem but Avalon and Zaaliah wanted to hear him out. Avalon and Zaaliah took the remaining expedition force with Vizeran to his tower where he proposed his idea to reverse the ritual that Archmage Gromph of Menzoberrazan performed to summon the Demons at Lolths command. Vizeran's plan is to pit Demon Lord against Demon Lord and then fight the weakened victor. For this he requires a certain number of ingredients and then a suitable location to summon the Demons to. Avalon and Zaaliah agree to the plan. The expedition heads off to the Wormwrithings and collects a purple worm egg after running into some friendly Drow. Sterling, Trongar and two Zentarim (Phil and Landro) made their way to Mantol Derith. The two begun their search by sending Landro to scout the Drow Enclave and going to the Duegar themselves as they heard battle signs. They resolve some conflict with the Duergar and Gnomes and learn that the gem might be in the Drow Enclave where Landro is found dead outside. Following a bloody battle against the spiders and remaining Drow guards inside the building, the trio eventually found the gem in a already deceased Drow's belongings, not risking touching the gem, Sterling simply whacked it with his hammer and the gem shattered. One demon down, plenty to go. The Reunion of Primal Dawn Primal Dawn finally met up again and set off for The Vast Oblivium, home to Karazikar an ancient Beholder. The team learn that Karazikar is seen as a god by his slaves and they learn of a Maze Engine or Great Orderer that can alter reality. Taking the eye of the beholder, the group had Zaaliah teleport the eye back to Vizeran before setting off for the Great Labyrinth. The group recruited two members into their team, a faerie dragon named Ixen who has taken a shine to Trongar and Gash an old Gnoll who offered to guide them safely through the maze.. The group found the Gallery of Angels and proceeded to take a feather from each of the petrified fallen angels. Gash told the group of a safe place known as the Filthriddens, a settlement within the Maze. Primal Dawn are greeted there by Grisha a human cultist of Yeenoghu who invited them to stay in the settlement and join in their sacrificing of minotaurs to Yeenoghu. A second cultist brought out a young minotaur child, and this was too much for the group, they weren't going to stand and watch while a child was slaughtered, even a minotaur child. The group killed every cultist in the settlement. They secured the place and used to rest up and added Thunder the minotaur to their group. Proceeding on the group ran into a group of Hezrou demons before coming across a spectacle. They witnessed Yeenoghu himself felling a great Goristro, something they needed the heart of. Waiting for Yeenoghu to pass, Trongar fell to short term madness, scraping at the dirt and shovelling it into his mouth. The group dealt with the remaining gnolls stealthily with Avalon Felinor and Zaaliah taking out a good portion without being seen. After harvesting the heart, they slowly made their way into the centre of the maze, finding 'The Great Orderer'. Defeating the engines Demon guard. They turned it on and realised their mistake, the thing kept causing strange effects, it was malfunctioning, causing sparks to fly, summoning mephits from the lava below and causing random items to appear. Eventually the engine itself sunk into the lava destroying it but not before it sent out a wave of the most powerful banishment spell ever seen, it washed over the entire maze, banishing both Yeenoghu and Baphomet back to the Abyss. A Wedding Invitation and the final fight. Sterling received a vision from Basidia telling him to bring everyone as soon as he can, Zuggtmoys joining with Arymaucos is imminent, the wedding as it is called will begin within the month. It needs to be stopped as soon as possible. The group ran into a zombified Themberchaud on their way, losing many of their warrior in the fight. Meeting Basidia she directed them and helped them break the connection between Zuggtmoy and Arymaucos. The former was then consumed by Jubilex her Demon Lord rival. Fighting a weakened Jubilex was still extremely hard for Primal Dawn but with the use of a powerful Banishment spell, Avalon got rid of Jubilex, sending him back to the Abyss. This was the final mission before the ritual could begin. Primal Dawn spent a few days, consolidating all their resources and allies, making sure they were ready to face whichever Demon Lord emerged victorious. The ritual was decided to be located in Menzoberranzan, the home of the Drow. The beginning of the ritual was a scary moment no matter how brave Primal Dawn were feeling, they witnessed 6 greater demons fight with Demogorgon emerging victorious though not unscathed. With Deep Gnome and Myconid allies on their side, Primal Dawn struck with many casualties to their forces, losing members of their expedition who they had grown close with. The battle was won with a combination attack from all Primal Dawn members, Avalon Steelnote striking the fatal blow. Kaladar, friend of Trongar had died in the fight but with both Avalon and Keria reviving the fallen Dragonborn. The day was won and Primal Dawn returned to Gauntylgrym to a heroes welcome and a feast in their honour. Sterling and Avalon took this moment to announce their plans for a Hero Academy which was fully backed by all in attendance.